Resistance
The Resistance is a network of humans and Vortigaunts with the goal of removing the Combine and Wallace Breen from power. The Resistance The resistance has no central command structure, however there are central figures. Eli Vance, Barney Calhoun, Arne Magnusson, Alyx Vance and Gordon Freeman are examples of resistance leaders. The Resistance is divided into two areas; Combat and Research. Scientists such as Eli Vance command the science division, whereas Barney Calhoun and Gordon Freeman tend to command the combat section. Gordon Freeman is a man of very high regard among resistance members, something of a personal hero to them. The core Resistance Army is divided into two sections; regular resistance troops who are fully fledged resistance members, fully equipped with body armour and supplies, and the militia forces, who are citizens who have just gained weapons. The Resistance is also aided by citizens who help the troops in some way, such as by hiding them or providing supplies. The Resistance was an underground movement in City 17, however outside the city it frequently launched full scale strikes against Combine targets. The Resistance had taken over a vast portion of the Coast, taking major bases such as Lighthouse Point and New Little Odessa. The Resistance's lack of numbers in this area however meant that they were frequently under attack by Combine raiding parties, and they struggled to hold onto their gains. The Resistance generally operates as a shadow movement similar to many terrorists or rebel organizations in the modern world; unable to take on the Combine Empire directly; the Resistance seeks to undermine it by strategic moves. The Resistance held several strong points in and around City 17, such as Kleiner's Lab and Black Mesa East, before both were destroyed by the Combine. Ravenholm was also a major Resistance stronghold, before a Headcrab Shell bombardment killed the entire population of the town, with only one known survivor. History The Resistance was formed shortly after the Seven Hour War in response to the Combine takeover. A loose band of guerrillas, outlaws and spies dedicated to overthrowing the new world order, they were unable to take on the alien empire directly. So the Resistance instead worked at undermining it by infiltrating the ranks of Civil Protection, smuggling weaponry, setting up a sophisticated underground with bases at Ravenholm, Black Mesa East and White Forest, and by helping civilians escape the Combine controlled cities. Many of the Resistance's key members are Black Mesa Personnel who survived the Black Mesa Incident and the events that took place afterward. Other key members are former officers of pre-Seven Hour War national armies (like colonel Odessa Cubbage) or seem to have become leaders due to useful knowledge or experience. From its formation until the Uprising, the Resistance mostly operated underground, with safehouses, hidden bases and concealed supply caches in and around City 17. One of the few exceptions to this appears to have been The Coast, where the Resistance had sufficient strength to operate more openly, with a number bases and outposts, including Shorepoint, New Little Odessa, Bridge Point and Lighthouse Point. Operating from these positions, they regularly sparred with the Combine forces in the area. Over time, though, the Combine made significant inroads into the Coast, destroying many of the smaller outposts and condensing the spread out Resistance forces into larger groups at the main bases. Bridge Point was taken over and occupied, possibly due to the significance of the railway bridge beside it, which the Combine Razor Trains use. Also around this time, Ravenholm, a secluded mining town connected to Black Mesa East, became one of the main Resistance settlements in the City 17 region, and was home to many escapees from City 17. Upon being discovered by the Combine, the town was subjected to a massive Headcrab Shell bombardment with only one known survivor. After this disaster, the passage between Ravenholm and Black Mesa East was sealed off. While some small strikes took place against the Combine, most of the advances that the Resistance made during this time were minor; although the support they enjoyed from the citizen population was considerable, the Resistance had not the capability to attack the Combine openly. This changed with the return of Gordon Freeman, who thanks to his actions at Black Mesa had become to be a figure of legend among the Resistance. Shortly after his arrival in City 17, Gordon made contact with Resistance members Isaac Kleiner, Barney Calhoun, and Alyx Vance. After the teleporter meant to take him to the main base Black Mesa East malfunctioned, he was instead sent on his way through the Underground Railroad network to Black Mesa East. Meanwhile, the Combine, who learned of Gordon's presence when he was accidentally teleported to Dr. Breen's office, launched a citywide sweep to find him, cracking down on the Underground Railroad stations and flooding the tunnels and canals with Manhacks. With many safehouses and stations destroyed or discovered during the crackdown, the railroad disintegrated and most of its members were either killed or captured. Although Combine forces pursued him every step of the way, Gordon managed to escape and made it to Black Mesa East. But shortly after his arrival it, too, was attacked and destroyed. Eli Vance and Judith Mossman were captured, while Gordon, Alyx Vance and Dog escaped. Even despite these blows, the Resistance held together, and their hopes were gradually amplified by Freeman's feats against the Combine. After escaping through Ravenholm, Freeman helped fight off a Combine raid on Shorepoint base and made contact with Alyx Vance. They had learned that Eli Vance and Judith Mossman had been taken to Nova Prospekt, and Alyx resolved to go there and rescue him. Gordon set out along the Coast to reach Nova Prospekt, helping to fend off an attack on New Little Odessa along the way. Finally, he reached Lighthouse Point and joined its personnel in fighting off a determined Combine attack. Despite their efforts, the base was overwhelmed and presumably destroyed. .]] After reaching the Vortigaunt Camp, Freeman attacked Nova Prospekt with the help an army of Antlions and, once inside its train depot, met up with Alyx Vance, who slipped in by razor train. Fighting their way through the facility, they found both Eli and Judith, but discovered that Judith had betrayed the Resistance and had been working for the Combine. Alyx and Gordon capture Judith and rescue Eli, and intend to use the Combine's teleporter to teleport themselves to Dr. Kleiner's lab. Instead, Judith tricks them and teleports herself and Eli to the Citadel, leaving the two to hold out against scores of soldiers while the teleporter charges up the second time. They manage to teleport themselves to Dr. Kleiners lab, destroying the teleporter and the entire facility in the process. The destruction of Nova Prospekt was the first major victory for the Resistance, and it was taken as a signal to begin the uprising. The Resistance, who had previously only operated underground, engaged the Combine forces in open warfare, with many citizens joining their ranks. This marked the start of the Uprising. Lasting over a week, The Battle of City 17 was a costly Resistance victory. The Citadel as well as City 17 were destroyed, cutting the Combine forces on Earth off from the rest of the empire. The remaining Resistance forces, having evacuated from City 17 before its destruction and regrouped at the White Forest base, began preparing for the after effects of the Citadel's destruction. The meltdown of the Citadel's core created a superportal, which the Combine would use to bring in huge reinforcements once it had grown big enough. To counter this threat, the Resistance prepared and fired a rocket carrying a satellite which, once in orbit, would close the superportal. The battle to protect the rocket during its launch was furious, but the Overwatch attack force was eventually beaten back by a small force led by Gordon Freeman. After the main force was defeated and as Gordon and Alyx Vance were preparing to leave for the arctic, two Combine Advisors made a surprise attack, during which Eli Vance was killed. Meanwhile, Judith Mossman had discovered the Borealis, which carried Aperture Science technology. A debate raged over whether to destroy the ship or use its technology, and it is unknown which opinion won. Mossman was cut off by Hunter and Elite attacks, and her escort was killed, so Freeman and Alyx will probably journey to the Borealis through use of a helicopter to rescue Mossman and decide what to do with the technology. The Underground Railroad Citizens of City 17 who choose to escape to Black Mesa East, a very large resistance base, have a very hard time getting there. The only known path is through City 17's canal system, which is subject to frequent raids by Civil Protection officers, hoping to capture or kill any unfortunate refugees, as well as Xen wildlife such as Barnacles, headcrabs, and zombies. This is how the resistance Underground Railroad was formed. Resistance members created the Underground, a series of safehouses that help resistance soldiers and Citizens escape to Black Mesa East. Using coordinated safehouses and radios, and an Airboat to lend to refugees. Unfortunately, while Gordon Freeman was moving through the Underground Railroad, most of the stations were tracked down and destroyed by the Combine Civil Protection. Members of the Underground Railroad include Joe and Matt. Resistance technology Possessing no means to mass manufacture weapons, the Resistance doesn't have standard issue weapons like the Combine forces do. They generally use anything they can find or scavenge from the enemy. The Resistance makes use of any resources they can find, often building things out of scrapped parts and making specialized equipment, such as the Crossbow and Gravity Gun, and vehicles, such as the Scout Car, the Airboat and the Muscle Car by hand. It is however imaginable that they would have access to weapons not produced by the Combine, such as the .357 Magnum and Annabelle. Resistance Infantry Are composed of 3 Classes : *Regulars (occasionally gives ammo to the player, mostly RPG ammo) *Medics (can periodically heal rebels and player, both can arm themselves with SMGs, Shotguns, AR2s and RPGs) *Vortigaunts (can periodically regenerate player's armor) Resistance Leadership The resistance maintains a network of leaders. Arne Magnusson, Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, Eli Vance, and Isaac Kleiner Behind the scenes In the early stages of the game's development, Resistance was mostly enforced by the Conscripts, the remains of the former Earth forces reincorporated into the Combine units as low rank human Combine soldiers.WC mappack Trivia *Resistance members equipped with a SMG who are in proximity to a Pulse Rifle or Shotgun will drop their SMG and replace it with either of those weapons. The same goes with the RPG in "Follow Freeman" *As the scientists and security guards in the original Half-Life, rebels will say random, sometimes funny or silly stuff, such as "Sometimes, I dream about cheese", "I can't get this tune out of my head", "I can't remember the last time I had a shower!", "I could eat a horse, hooves and all", "When this is all over, I'm gonna mate..." (sometimes an unfortunate male rebel can be heard to say "When this is all over, I'm gonna...nah, who am I kidding.") or sometimes when the player dies, "Dibs on his suit", "Any last words, Doctor Freeman?", "I had a feeling he couldn't help us", "Can you hear me, Doctor Freeman? Don't go into the light!", "*sarcastic* So much for Doctor Freeman" or "Somebody take his crowbar". *In the chapter "Urban Flight" in Half Life 2 Episode 1, there is graffiti on the wall that shows the equation for calculating Electrical Resistance: Resistance=(resistivity*Length of wire)/(cross-sectional Area). Resistivity is denoted by the letter rho. This is a pun referring to the Electrical resistance in physics measured in ohms and also the Human Resistance against the Combine. Gallery File:Modelsheet.jpg|Male and female Rebel outfits. File:Rebel skins.jpg|Different Rebel outfits. Notes and references Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Resistance Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Moby Francke designs